State-of-the-art lithium-ion batteries do not provide sufficient energy to power electric vehicles for an acceptable driving range. In addition, the demand for enhanced electrochemical capacity and energy in lithium-ion batteries that power portable electronic devices also is increasing. The limitations of current-day lithium batteries arise because the electrodes, both the anode, typically graphite, and the cathode, typically, layered LiMO2 (M=Mn, Co, Ni) and compositional variations thereof, spinel LiMn2O4, and olivine LiFePO4, do not offer sufficient capacity or a high enough electrochemical potential to meet the energy demands. Approaches that are currently being adopted to enhance the energy of lithium-ion batteries include the exploitation of structurally-integrated (composite) cathode structures that offer a significantly higher capacity compared to conventional cathode materials. In particular, lithium-rich and manganese-rich high capacity cathodes, such as xLi2MnO3.(1−x)LiMO2 (M=Mn, Ni, Co) materials (often referred to as having ‘layered-layered’ composite structures, because both the Li2MnO3 and LiMO2 components have layered-type structures) suffer from ‘voltage fade’ on repeated cycling, which reduces the energy output and efficiency of the cell, thereby compromising the management of cell/battery operation. There is, therefore, an ongoing need for new electrode materials to mitigate the structural and electrochemical instabilities of high capacity electrode materials. The electrodes, electrochemical cells, and batteries described herein address this need.